powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 46: The New Year's Meal and The Three Giants
is the forty-sixth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Nanami worries about whether Lady Gozen appreciates the New Years meal she personally made even while fighting three Karakuri left by Sargain for the remaining Jakanja Spears. Plot Everyone in kimonos and yukatas, are gathered at the kotatsu for New Year supper. They are all surprised at the food Nanami has prepared. Only Gozen is not eating, somehow Shurikenger is. Yousuke steals food from Kouta's plate. Nanami asks Gozen to eat. But Gozen only stands, not looking at her, and quietly exits the room. Nanami touches her band-aid on her finger. Furabijou and Wendinu search a dark room in the Centipede with their flashlights. They press a button to turn on the lights to reveal three giant robots Sargain left for them. Wendinu says their names, reading them out of a book. Satorakura comes in. Wendinu changes the name Megatagane Mark IV to Megatagane Sexy because she claims it has no style. Satorakura throws a fit because he doesn't want to be just there taking Sargain's place. He runs away and Furabijo goes after him. Wendinu speaks to Sargain upwards, that she will destroy the Hurricanger for him. Shurikenger and Oboro take off because of the time, they have work to do. Yousuke makes a lunge for the last shrimp only to find Ikkou's gotten it without even appearing to have rushed for it. Nanami is still hung up on Gozen not touching her meal. Nanami grabs Isshu's good he has on his chopsticks and eat it, she sees it tastes good, so there was no reason she wouldn't eat it. Gozen walks back into the room slowly. In relief, Nanami brightens up, thinking she's come back to eat. She's come to alert them about the Jakanja are attacking. They groan in dismay. The boys run off and Yousuke calls Nanami to go, she pulls herself together. Wendinu is getting frustrated in Megatagane Sexy, frustrated that the heroes are taking so long. They transform and call their machines but Oboro doesn't respond. Gozen is putting Mugensai back into his house. Gozen launches the machines, which surprises the others. The two robots are formed and fight Wendinu's robot. Suddenly the Dolphin arm lowers heavily to Sempujin's side. Alarmed, Yousuke asks "Nanami, what's the matter?" She is off in her own little world, though. "Why wouldn't Gozen-sama eat?" Wendinu takes her chance and blasts them. Gozen calls an alert from base and the frantic Nanami apologizes and pulls herself together. Yellow calls for Gattling Leo and his attack hits Gouraijin as she gets out of the way. She laughs. She tackles Senpujin as the Goraijer can't move their machines. Gas blows in Isshu's face. Gozen says, "Mazui koto ni natta!" (You're blundering) Nanami hears this and misunderstands it. "Mazui?!" (It tastes terrible) She freaks out. Yousuke hurries it up and they becomes Hurrier. They beat Wendinu's robot down. They are then attacked and knocked down, the other two robots arrive. On the Centipede, the arguing between the three pilots can be heard in the background but Sandaru tells Tao Zanto about Gozen without the others. Tao Zanto is pleased with the knowledge. But they are also running out of time. He approves Sandaru's expressed plan. Sandaru takes a look over his shoulder at the robots. As if these three imagine they could beat the good ninjas. Senpujin Harrier avoids the blasts from Furabijou's robot. Satorakura's flies past them. Then Sempujin lands hard on top of the Goraijin, knocking their systems back into order. Gozen comments and Nanami thinks she is talking about food. She tells Gozen to try the other things. Gozen, innocently ignorant of what's going on in her head tilts hers in puzzlement. When Nanami clarifies, Gozen points out that this isn't what she's talking about. She wants them ready for Shurikenger. But while Nanami tries to talk to her, both mecha get ready to fight again. Three Tenkujin are in the sky, they are being piloted by Shurikenger and Oboro's robots, and they become robots. Gozen explains that they can make combos with these. Oboro had done the programming. Oboro comes rushing into her office and semi-politely shoves the chair Gozen is in to the side so that she can direct the battle. Tenkusempujin and Tenkugoraijin are formed.Shurikenger speaks to Nanami, but she has left her cockpit. It is a three on three robot battle. Nanami comes in the base as Oboro is directing the battle, she looks at Gozen's untouched food. She looks at Gozen's unaware back and clenches her fists miserably. Mugensai notices her in surprise. He only has a chance to open his mouth before she sees him seeing her and runs back to the battle. Very confused, he says her name in alarm. Oboro and Gozen turn to Mugensai and ask what is wrong, he says nothing. Mugensai looks at Gozen's place at the table, and now he understands what's going on. The bad robots goes down. The boys do their finishers. Two robots go down. Satorakura and Furabijou are ejected. The good robots are in trouble. Electricity sizzles everywhere from the copy Tenkujins. Oboro sheepishly explains that they've overheated. In her Dolphin, Nanami is depressed, but then shesees her friends struggling. So she decides to go join the battle. For Wendinu is managing quite well against Tenkujin. She knocks him down and is about to take him out when a very enraged Nanami arrrives, Dolphin barrelling nose-first at Megatagane Sexy and opens its jaws wide and chomps down on the enemy mecha's waist. Blue has climbed all the way up to her cockpit window. "Hi!" she says cheerfully when she's on level with Wendinu. Wendinu is too stunned to do more than stare at her. You're kidding me," she says.Nanami punches through the window. Wendinu is in the shower of glass. Nanami has a black paint brush and uses the moment to paint Wendinu's face. Wendinu pulls out a mirror. She sees what's been done and protests the humiliation. Her wriggle succeeds in getting the Dolphin off. Nanami bounces her dolphin, laughing, and rejoins the others, telling them to form Tenraisempujin. Nanami has the Ninjamisen and calls in the Revolver Mammoth to help. And Wendinu, in the meantime, has been wiping the marking from her face. She's gotten about half off to she see what's coming at her. They hit with Ultima Rainbow, and Wendinu escapes with her life as her mecha blows to pieces. She apologizes to Sargain. Sandaru watches her parachute open from the Centipede. In the cockpit, Nanami leaves,her bewildered mates chase after her. Oboro is somewhat annoyed because her two robots have returned, sporting bits and pieces popped out and jittering still from feedback. She takes them with her to repair. Gozen pushes Oboro's notebooks aside to find a cookbook to New Year dishes. Mugensai explains to her how long and hard Nanami had worked to make this meal. How she'd even accidentally cut herself and refused to eat until she was finished making the meal. Gozen turns and looks at the food remaining on the table. The six race back in the city, Nanami explaining. Shurikenger suddenly hops in front of her, holding out his arms wide. "Don't worry," he says in English, still laughing. "The truth is, Gozen-sama doesn't eat.""Why?" asks Yousuke. "Well, she doesn't need to," he explains. "The power of the stone sustains her." Nanami can't help but laugh slightly. "So that's it," she says softly. The trio return to base, Kouta stops them as he has spotted something. They all cautiously peek around the corner. Gozen is in her place at the table, using chopsticks to delicately pick morsels to try. And Nanami smiles in delight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 48, . *'Viewership': 5.7% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 11 features episodes 42-46.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa